Heroes, a Guessing Poem
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Some say that the city never sleeps, and these heroes are living proof to tell those who thinks the city might ever slumber just how very wrong they are.  Can you pick out all the fandoms and ships?


Title: "Heroes"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Some say that the city never sleeps, and these heroes are living proof to tell those who thinks the city might ever slumber just how very wrong they are.<br>Warnings: Het, Slash, Unnamed Characters, Crossover  
>Word Count: 527<br>Date Written: 22 February, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: LJ comm Writer's Choice weekly challenge  
>Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within are &amp; TM their rightful owners, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is &amp; TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<br>Author's Note: How about we play a little game and you mates tell me how many characters you can actually name from this little ditty of mine?

They say the city sleeps at night,  
>But if it ever has once closed<br>Its eyes during my shift,  
>I've never seen it.<p>

You'd think a Vamp could have a chance  
>To sate his hunger with bottled blood<br>Or lay his lovely lady down,  
>But every time her lovely head<br>Touches the pillow,  
>They're screaming my name again.<p>

You'd think a man could at least enjoy a meal  
>Prepared for him with loving hands,<br>But I have yet to finish such a feast  
>Without my light going on.<p>

Every night, they scream my name.  
>Every day, it's the same old thing.<br>But I'll always be here for them  
>To save the city, to save the world.<p>

I'll make whatever sacrifices I have to,  
>Rather it's to my family, my friends,<br>Or to myself, but I'll be here waiting,  
>Ready, willing, and able to save them all<br>Regardless of the costs.

If it ever gets too much,  
>I know I have but to yell,<br>And my friends will be here,  
>Surrounding me and helping me<br>Fight the good fight,  
>Save the day, the night, the light.<p>

I'll call my sisters to my side  
>For together we are strongest.<br>Nothing can beat our might  
>As long as we three stand together.<p>

We're always going into battle,  
>Shoulder to shoulder,<br>Sister to sister, brother to brother,  
>But in the end, we'll always win<br>Because we have to.

I'll be here always,  
>Listening for the cries of the true innocents,<br>And if I have to stand alone to save them,  
>I will and I'll gladly risk my life to save them all.<p>

For as long as the earth spins,  
>For as long as I exist,<br>I'll be right here,  
>Watching, waiting, serving, and protecting.<p>

I'll call my family to me,  
>And together we will ride.<br>Together we will stand  
>Against whatever foes come our way,<br>And together we will win.

I've lost all track of time itself,  
>But it doesn't matter<br>For I've a new way to count.  
>I count the souls I save<br>And the breaths my rescuing them  
>Enables them to continue to take.<p>

They might not even know I'm here.  
>They may cry foul against my very existence.<br>But I'll be here for them,  
>Never once letting my guard slip<br>Just as the city never sleeps.

And I'll call my family to me.  
>We're all soldiers but also far more.<br>We're a family, and our love  
>Is the greatest power of them all.<br>Together, we can and will  
>Meet any challenge and<br>Best any foe.

We'll ride together forever.

We'll sail the uncharted seas.

And together, we will stand,  
>Protect and serve<br>And save the day, the night,  
>The city, the world,<br>And all the innocents herein  
>For as long as we exist.<p>

We will ride.  
>We will fight.<br>We will not go down.  
>We will best the challenge.<br>We will save you.

And if ever the city sleeps,  
>I hope I'm here to see it<br>So that I can draw my loved ones near,  
>Take a deep breath,<br>And look around at all that we have saved.

But until then,  
>And even after,<br>We will  
>Battle on!<p>

**The End**


End file.
